


Lucky One

by magicmarkxxl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Dildos, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Soft sex, Top Oh Sehun, they watch movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmarkxxl/pseuds/magicmarkxxl
Summary: Suho’s sexual frustration catches up to him and it was about time someone did something about it.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Lucky One

The concert is almost over and Suho feels like he's dying. Not only is he fucking tired from all the concerts but he has to look at Sehun and his stupid, sexy dancing and his dumb, sweaty body as he makes his way around the stages every time and Suho has to spend most of the concert focusing on not popping a boner in front of the crowd instead of singing. Tonight was especially bad since Kai and Sehun decided that they wanted to switch shirts and now Sehun was flashing his glorious abs every time he even lifted an arm. 

Suho tried not to stare, he really did, but he couldn't help it. He just knows he's going to get his ass chewed out by the managers when they see how obvious it was that he was eye-fucking Sehun from across the stage. He's pretty sure Sehun could tell he was staring too but there really was nothing he could do to stop himself. 

They finish the last song of the night by throwing water everywhere and Sehun has the goddamn nerve to pour it on himself and Suho can see the droplets rolling down is neck and he was so close to just reaching out and touching one to race it down Sehun's neck. But instead he decides to pour his own water on his face, hoping to cool himself down. Spoiler alert: it didn't work. 

The ride home was hell. Okay it wasn't that bad. Almost everyone was asleep. Only Baekhyun and Suho were awake. Baekhyun was simply staring out the window but his eyes were fluttering and he was about to fall asleep. Suho wanted to sleep. He tried multiple times but it was no use. He'd asked the driver to turn up the air about 4 times and now it's all the way up and he's still sweating and he can't get comfortable. 

At one point Kai wakes up just to smack Suho and say, "stop fucking moving so much". Suho just sighs and tries to focus on the cars as they pass. 

When they arrive at the hotel they've been staying at, everyone very slowly exits the van and make their way to their assigned rooms. As soon as Suho's head hits his pillow, he's out like a light. 

It's the middle of the night when Suho wakes up and he's sweating again and he's fucking hard because of the dream he just had. 

Sehun's eyes, Sehun's lips, Sehun's fingers, Sehun. 

It's all he can think about. And now he's writhing against the mattress and bucking up into the sheets that are draped over him which are entirely too warm. He kicks them off and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He can see his hard on through his tight jeans and it fucking hurts. 

Off, off, off

And they're off and across the room. He's unaware of how much noise he's making and snaps his head to the side when he hears Sehun move around in his bed. He locks eyes with him and Sehun let's out a little laugh. Suho's frozen in place, the tent in his boxers in plain sight for Sehun's viewing. But Sehun just closes his eyes and he's deep asleep again. 

Suho lets out a deep, relieved sigh, covering his face with his hands. 

"Oh my god, oh my god," he mumbles. He looks at Sehun again and sure enough, his eyes are closed and his mouth is open and he's snoring lightly. Suho looks down at his hard on and wills it to go away but life is hard for Suho and nothing ever goes his way. He curses softly and drags a hand down to touch his dick softly. He almost moans. He looks at Sehun again and he knows he has to stop. He can't do this with Sehun right there. He strokes one more time looking directly at Sehun before he gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom. He could've sworn he heard Sehun laugh again. 

Locking the door, he undresses and turns the water on. He steps straight into the cold water and wants to cry. It's fucking freezing and he's so tired but he knows he can't sleep with his dick hard and he can't get off with Sehun sleeping 5 feet away from him. So he toughs it out and soon he's back in his bed wrapped nice and warm in the sheets. 

Morning rolls around and Suho wakes up to a series on endless knocking on the hotel door. 

He's about to get up when he hears a loud "what the fuck!" And sees Sehun fling his sheets off of his bed and swing the door open. 

"What!? Some of us are trying to sleep!" He yells, not even looking to see who it was. Suho stifles a laugh. 

"Calm down, buddy. I'm just here to give you food," the man on the other side of the door responds with his hands in front of him for protection. 

"We didn't order food," Sehun says, pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn't even feel bad for yelling at this poor man's face. 

"Well someone did and they told me to tell you that you're staying at the hotel for another night. Don't shoot the messenger, man." He rolls the food in and Suho immediately gets up to eat some. The man leaves without saying anything else. 

Suho and Sehun take plates of food and sit on their respective beds and eat in silence. They are in their own head until Suho starts choking on his food. 

"You good?" Sehun asks. 

"Yeah," Suho says when he's done choking, "I started laughing in the middle of swallowing. I can't believe you yelled at that guy like that."

"Yeah, well I can't believe you," Sehun responds looking straight at Suho and then down his body and then back up with a smirk. That sends Suho into another choking fit but this time he's just choking on air.

“I don’t know w-what you’re talking about,” Suho says, looking down at his food. 

“Oh I think you do.” And then the conversation is over because Sehun gets up and goes into the bathroom. 

Suho gets a call from Kai asking if they want to come to their room and hang out with everyone for the day. He says yes, assuming that Sehun would be down to go. 

An hour later, the conversation during breakfast was forgotten and both boys were showered and ready to go. 

In Kai’s room the boys played games, sat on their phones, and ate all day. When it started getting later, Chanyeol suggested that they watch horror movies until they fall asleep. Suho was a little reluctant but who was he to deny doing something if all the members wanted to? And so Suho went to take a piss before the movie started. When he came out there was no room for him on either of the beds. He was about to just sit on the floor when he heard Sehun’s voice call out to him. 

“Come on, Suho you can fit between Baekhyun and I. We’re small and so are you. Get over here,” he says. To Suho, he really can’t fit but he tries to anyway, for Sehun’s sake. The only way that Suho can fit is if his head is on Sehun’s chest and his ass is basically on Baekhyun. It works though and Kai starts the movie. 

The movie isn’t that scary and he’s about to fall asleep with the way Sehun is running his fingers through his hair. But then a jump scare happens and Baekhyun nearly falls off the bed. Instead, he bumps Suho and Suho feels his dick press straight up against Sehun’s thigh. He gasps quietly from shock and tries to pretend it didn’t happen. But once again, things never go his way and Baekhyun won’t stop jumping from fright and knocking Suho against Sehun. 

Suho buries his face in Sehun’s chest to try and keep himself from moaning. He plays it off as him being scared of the movie and he feels Sehun give him a light kiss in his hair. Suho’s heart flutters at the action and if he wasn’t so focused on trying to keep Sehun from noticing what was actually happening, then maybe he would’ve dwelled more on what that feeling could’ve meant. 

The next time Baekhyun bumps Suho into Sehun, Suho does let out a moan. It was quiet but he knew the Sehun must’ve heard it. 

“Fuck this move is so scary,” Suho says to try and convince Sehun that that was the reason that he moaned. Sehun must’ve believed him again because he grabbed Suho’s hand and held it tightly and told him that he was safe and that nothing would hurt him as long as he was around. Suho’s heart did a flip in his stomach again and he squeezed Sehun’s hand as a response. 

Baekhyun didn’t jump again for the rest of the movie and Suho knew he was sleeping. That boy could be scared out of him mind one minute and then fast asleep the next. 

Kai seemed to be the only one awake on the other bed and he just turned on some stupid romcom and turned it down so he could sleep. Suho didn’t notice until now that he could hear heavy breaths coming from above him. So Sehun was asleep too huh. 

Suho stares into the darkness for a good minute until he began to try and untangle himself from Sehun. It wasn’t working out very well and he ended up pushing Baekhyun off of the bed. He landed with a soft thud and some members tossed and turned and groaned but none seemed to be fully awake, aside from Baekhyun that is. Suho would’ve said sorry but he had to get out of there. He scrambled off of the bed, stepped over Baekhyun, and grabbed his key card for his room, completely missing the fact that Sehun’s card was laying there as well. 

When he went to open the door and heard a quiet, “fucking bitch,” and Baekhyun was up off the floor and back in the bed next to Sehun. Suho waited to see is Sehun would wake up before he continued his exit. Sehun didn’t even budge and Suho was out of there in the blink of and eye. 

Back in his own hotel room, alone, Suho leaned against the door. He thought about just laying down and sleeping but no. He couldn’t. He was finally alone and he was sick of waiting to get off. He shoved a hand down the front of his sweatpants and let out a loud moan just because he could. He pushed his pants and boxers all the way down and tugged his shirt off. One hand on his dick, one hand running over his body, feeling himself. 

He slowed down when he realized he had all night to do this. No need to rush. And he knew a way to make things better. He walked over to his suitcase and dug under all the clothes for the things he wanted.

If someone were to ask Suho why he brought lube and a dildo on tour with him he’d want to say “just in case” and smirk but he’d probably start blushing and stuttering and say he doesn’t want to talk about it. That’s why he hid it so well in his suitcase now where the fuck is it?

Suho is about to say fuck it but then he finds them and pulls them out. He laughs sets them on the desk next to his bed. He lays down and brings his hands to his nipples to bring the mood back. It does the job and soon he’s bucking into the air like he’s begging himself to wrap a hand around his dick again. But Suho doesn’t want to do that and he drags a hand down his body, on his thigh, purposely missing where he needs it the most. He circles a finger around his rim and whines quietly. He pulls his hand back to pour some lube on his fingers. 

Soon, he’s three fingers deep into himself and he’s moaning so loud and he feels bad for the neighboring rooms but there’s not way he’s stopping now. When he feels he stretched enough, he grabs the dildo and it slides right in. Perfect. 

He moves it in and out, in and out and the fingers on his other hand are in his mouth and he feels like he’s in heaven. He keeps going until he’s so close and he’s so close that he doesn’t hear the door open and he doesn’t see Sehun standing there staring at him. 

“Oh wow. What a sight I’ve stumbled upon,” Sehun says. Suho snaps his eyes open and freezes his hand. He doesn’t know what to do but he can’t move and the look Sehun is giving him is making him want to keep going. 

Suho closes his eyes and whines quietly before saying, “sorry,” around his fingers, which are still in his mouth. 

“Don’t be sorry, love. You look so pretty like this,” Sehun says walking towards the bed. He walks slow, giving Suho time to protest but he whines again and holds a hand out towards Sehun. Sehun grabs his hand and hovers over Suho. He takes Suho’s fingers out of his mouth and replaces it with his lips. Suho puts his hands into Sehun’s hair, whining into his mouth. 

Sehun’s hand ventures down towards the toy that’s still deep inside of Suho. He pushes it softly and swallows the moan that leaves Suho’s mouth. Sehun pulls away from Suho’s and he chases Sehun’s lips. 

“How about I replace this with something better? Would you like that, baby?” Sehun says kissing Suho on the cheek and then trailing kisses on his jaw, and then his neck. 

“Please. Please Sehun, I want you, I’ve always wanted you, please. I need you,” Suho nearly cries. Sehun shushed him by putting a finger in his mouth. 

“Good boy. So good at responding,” Sehun pulls the toy out of Suho and he clenches around nothing and whines around Sehun’s finger. 

Sehun suddenly gets off of the bed and Suho almost cries from the loss of, well everything. Sehun is quick to pull off all of his clothes and then he’s back on top of Suho. The feeling of Sehun’s skin on his somehow makes him even needier than he already was. 

Sehun grabs the lube and pours a decent amount on his hand and then wraps a hand around himself. Suho moans at the sight. Sehun smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss. 

“I’ve always wanted you too,” Sehun whispers before he pushes all the way into Suho. Suho lets out a loud groan and Sehun shoves two fingers into his mouth before he can get any louder. Sehun attaches his lips to Suho’s neck. He wants to leave marks. He knows he shouldn’t but fuck it, all rationality has gone out the window and nothing else matters except for them. 

He thrusts into Suho until he finds the spot that makes him cry out. He stays there, hitting the same spot over and over again and he sucks on Suho’s neck right at the pulse until there’s a very obvious red mark. He takes his fingers out of Suho’s mouth because he’s borderline biting on them, so he kisses him again. He slips his tongue in and Suho’s hands have been in his hair this whole time and he tugs so hard and Sehun slams in so hard that Suho has to turn his face away to cry out. He takes a deep breath before kissing Sehun again. 

“Are you close?” Sehun asks against his lips. Suho answers him by arching up and rubbing his dick against Sehun’s abs. “You can cum, baby.”

And he does. He cries out and streaks of white paint his and Sehun’s stomach. The pleasure just keeps coming and then Sehun is tensing above him and groaning and he feels Sehun filling the inside of him. Suho moans quietly and pulls Sehun down onto him and kisses him so deeply that he can feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

He kisses like he’s in love and very well may be. 

Suho’s so exhausted and he knows he’s dirty and he should get clean but he doesn’t have the energy to get up. It’s like Sehun reads his mind and he gets up to go get a washcloth to clean them up. 

“Come backkkk,” Suho whines. Sehun chuckles and wipes him cleans. He turns to bring the cloth back to the bathroom but Suho grabs his arm. 

“Come on, baby. Let me go put this back and then I’ll be yours,” Sehun says and Suho reluctantly lets go of his arm. When he comes back Suho clings onto him and then he’s fast asleep. Sehun kisses his temple and then falls asleep just as quickly. 

In the morning, they’re still tangled up together and Sehun wakes Suho up by kissing his closed eyelids. 

“Good morning, love,” he says into the quiet morning. Suho feels comfortable but he also has this feeling in his chest that he doesn’t like. It’s bothering him and he knows it’s not going away until he gets it out. 

“I like you. I know this might have been just like a one night thing to you but it wasn’t to me. It’s okay if you feel that way but I just had to let you know that and I’m sorry if that’s going to make things uncomfortable between us but I can’t see myself liking anyone else so you can like leave if you really want to,” Suho blurts. He’s feeling emotional and he doesn’t know what he’d do if Sehun really did get up and leave. 

“Shh, love. I told you that I’m your’s didn’t I? I didn’t just mean last night. I meant forever,” Sehun responds, kissing Suho on the lips. 

“So you like me too?” Suho asks dumbly, running his fingers over Sehun’s arm. 

“Of course I do. I’ve liked you for the longest time. I don’t know how you couldn’t tell,” Sehun smiles. 

And maybe things do go his way sometimes.


End file.
